Dulces Palabras
by MrSandiaMisaki
Summary: Para el, ella era la persona mas hermosa ante sus ojos (aunque su orgullo no le permitiera decirlo). Pero con la ayuda de sus amigos/verdugos , obtendra lo que siempre quiso. Decirle "Me gustas"


_Declairmer: FT no me pertenece ni sus personajes, yo solo lo ocupo para mis locuras XDDD_

-Ya van tres semanas que venimos de "visita", ¿porque no aceptas de una buena vez que te gusta esa chica? –el pelinegro le miro para después suspirar

-Fro piensa lo mismo- dijo una gatita con un disfraz de rana

-A mí no me gusta nadie, solo vamos de visita, ya que, hemos formado una alianza con Fairy Tail, solo eso. –contesto un rubio, mientras les miraba.

-¿A Si?, ¡Hola Lissana-san! -saludo rojo gato de la ONU

-¡Que! ¿Dónde? –el rubio empezó a buscarla

-Qué bueno que no te gusta Sting- El pelinegro le miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-E-eso no es verdad, no me gusta esa chica, si admito que es muy linda y sus ojos son bellos –empezó a "viajar" en su mente – ¡pero no me gusta!

Los dos gatos y el pelinegro le miraron con cara de "A nosotros no nos engañas"

Llegaron al gremio más ruidoso y numero uno de toda Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

-¡Llegamos!- grito en modo de saludo el rubio.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo, mientras tanto en la barra, una rubia, dos peli-azules y dos albinas se encontraban platicando.

-No es verdad, yo no le gusto –dijo la menor de las Strassus

-¡Se le nota de aquí a Sabertooth!- dijo la Heartfilia

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lu-chan –comento MaCGarden

-Juvia está de acuerdo con todas, Juvia piensa que a Sting-san le gustas- dijo Loxar

Mientras con los chicos.

-Hola Natsu-san- llego Sting a sentarse con ellos.

-Yo Sting, Rogue-

-¿Que los trae de nuevo por aquí?-pregunto Fullbuster –Y no me digan que "una visita por la nueva alianza" que esa ya no me la creo-

-Pues es verdad-dijo Sting

-No es verdad Sting-kun, venimos a ver a Lis- no puedo terminar ya que la mano de su amigo se lo impidió

-¿Lis? ¿Quién es esa?- pregunto Dragneel

Todo parecía-le cara "¿Eres un lo estúpido?"

-Pues "Lis" esta por allá –Gray señalo la barra

-¡¿Quién carajo es Lis?! –pregunto casi en un grito Natsu

-Lissana- DIJO Rogue

Sting -¿Y porque querría ver Lissana?

A todos se les callo una gota al estilo anime

-Flamitas eres un idiota, es obvio, a Sting le gusta Lissana –dijo Gray cruzado de brazos

-¿Eso es verdad?- miro a Sting, muy serio.

Todos quedaron en blanco, ya que, Natsu ignoro el insulto de Gray

-Claro que lo es, pero Sting-kun no quiere aceptarlo- explico Lector

-Fro piensa lo mismo-

En -¡Eso es Verdad - exclamar Sting

En la barra

-Vamos Lissana, acepta que a ti también te gusta- dijo con picardía Lucy

-Lucy, eso no es verdad, está bien que tenga un buen físico y sea el maestro más joven de su gremio, pero no me gusta –hizo un mohín con sus mejillas coloreadas con un toque melocotón.

-¡Mira-san ayúdanos!- suplico Levy

-Ara, ara Lissana, solo acéptalo y dame unos lindos sobrinos –dijo con corazones en los ojos

A las presentes les bajo una gota por la nuca.

-Moo, es suficiente, me voy- la albina se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Lucy miro a todas, ellas entendieron la mirada de Heartfilia.

-¡Suerte en tu cita Lissana!- grito Lucy

-¡Nos cuentas mañana como estuvo!- segundo Levy

-¡Nos dices si llego a besarte!- Grito Mirajeen

-Juvia Está encantada de Lissana cita su-san - llorar Juvia

Lissana por su parte, quería que la tierra se la tragara, estaba roja de vergüenza. Paso corriendo a lado de los chicos

-Parece que alguien más se fijó en Lissana-san~ -dijo en tono burlesco Lector

-Vaya, Lissana tiene una cita –dijo Natsu cruzándose de brazos –Sting –le miro serio- Lissana es como mi hermana menor –poso una de sus manos en su hombro –si le haces algo o la haces llorar –un aura obscura lo cubrió- yo te hare llorar a ti –le soltó el hombro para después sonreír- ¿entendido?

-Solo te falta la "aprobación" del otro hermano- dijo Gray, Sting trago duro

-Sting, apresúrate o te ganaran a Lissana –dijo Rogue, para después "ayudarlo" a salir del gremio. Entiéndase que ayudar a salir, es empujarlo fuera de este.

Los chicos se acercaron a la barra, junto a sus respectivas parejas

-¿No Crees que pasaste Luce? Natsu -comento

-Para nada, solo fue una ayudadita- sonrió Lucy

-Además, si no lo hacíamos, Lissana realmente hubiese salido con otro chico –explico Levy

-¿Y dónde está el otro chico? –pregunto Gray

Las chicas intercambiaron unas sonrisas cómplices, que estremecieron a los chicos.

_En otro lugar_

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?- se preguntó la albina, para después suspirar. Se sentó en una banca cercana y observo el cielo.

-¿No ibas a una cita o es que te dejaron plantada?- Sting se sentó a su lado, la albina solo le miro.

-¿Y eso cómo porque te importaría?- le miro con sus orbes azules

-P-pues, porque eso no se le hace a una señorita- desvió su mirada

Lissana solo río –No pensé que el gran Sting Eucliffe seria todo un caballero –empezó a reír, el solo la miro. Tenía que admitirlo, ella era la chica más linda que había visto y la cual la tenía rendido a sus pies.

-No es solo caballerosidad –la miro- si no también celos

Lissana se sonrojo, sin apartar sus orbes azules -¿Por qué estas celoso?-

Sting tomo dulcemente el rostro de la albina entre sus manos, mirándola directamente a sus ojos.

"Porque me gusta eso-

La albina abrió sus ojos, sin creerse lo que escuchaba, Sting se le había declarado. Sonrío tiernamente con sus mejillas pintadas de carmín.

-Te tardaste- le beso dulcemente, el rubio no se la creía, ¡la chica que tanto le gusta le estaba besando!

-E-eso si-significa q-que y-yo ta-tam- la albina lo callo con un beso y sonrió.

-Sí, significa que también me gustas, ¿acaso crees que besaría a un chico que no me gusta?

Sting frunció el ceño, Lissana sonrió.

El rubio tomo la barbilla de la albina, su otra mano la poso en su cintura, a lo que Lissana se sonrojo. El sonrío de medio lado.

-Me gusta más cuando eres tú la sonrojada-

Ella hizo un puchero, el rubio soltó una sonora risa. Con la mano en la cintura de la albina, la acerco a él mientras le miraba a los ojos, podía sentir la respiración de la albina en sus labios, ¡Diablos! Ese olor lo volvía loco. Acorto la distancia de su boca, besándola dulcemente. Este mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de la albina, a lo que esta abrió su boca, Sting aprovecho eso e introdujo su lengua en esa virginal cavidad. Lissana pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, entrelazando sus manos en sus cabellos, intensificando el beso.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Bueno Lissana Strassus –se levantó e hizo una reverencia – ¿me haría el honor de s-ser mí no-novia?-

La albina río por lo bajo, aceptando la mano del rubio –Por supuesto Sting Eucliffe-

Ambos se miraron y se volvieron a besar.

-Ahora ¿Cómo se lo diré a Elf-nii?- se preguntó la albina con un dedo en su barbilla.

Sting sudo frio, apretando la mano de su ahora novia.

_A todas la personas que leyeron la otra historia, una disculpa DX me equivoque al subirla T-T._

_No me odien ;-; esa era otra, en la cual estoy trabajando, como siempre escribí yaoi, me cuesta un poco escribir estos Fics. Y bueno, amo demasiado esta pareja *-* tanto como el NaLu, no entiendo porque odian tanto a Lissana u3ú._

_Bueno, dejando este incidente, que fue mi total culpa, me despido. ¡De verdad lo siento!_

_Se despide MrSandiaMisaki _

_Bye-Bye~_


End file.
